<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ombrello rosa by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080047">Ombrello rosa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Imprisonment, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia viene rapita.<br/>Scritto per:<br/>PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #7<br/>Prompt: W6) Immagine<br/>Link: https://www.piqsels.com/en/public-domain-photo-zkjzh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ombrello rosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ombrello rosa</p><p> </p><p>Mia camminava lungo la strada deserta, tenendo un ombrello rosa con una sola mano. Si guardava intorno, osservando gli edifici degradati, le insegne scolorite e quelle al neon fulminate. I diversi negozi avevano le serrande abbassate e topi grossi due pugni scorrazzavano tra i cassonetti della spazzatura.</p><p>La ragazza saltò oltre una grande pozzanghera e socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio orientale. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sul suo ombrello, dando vita ad un rumore ritmico che si confondeva con quello intorno a lei.</p><p>Una limousine parcheggiò davanti a lei e si aprì lo sportello. Un uomo ne uscì puntandole contro una pistola.</p><p>“Salì in macchina” le ordinò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>